


Chains That Bind

by Nelly_197



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, M/M, Reincarnation, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelly_197/pseuds/Nelly_197
Summary: Oh, Akihito. It’s been far too long.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	Chains That Bind

“How long do you think we’ll actually have to do this?” Akihito says, his voice no more than a whisper, yet somehow breaking the silence within the walls of the dusty attic that has been their home for the past week and a half at least.

“Until he’s taken down.” Kou replies, from his seat in the far corner. His head thrown back in exhaustion and his legs splayed out in front of him. 

“I just want to see my family. Why aren’t our spells working? It feels like every time we counteract his magic it makes him stronger.” Akihito spits out. His eyes never leaving the small attic window fixating on the heavy rain pelting against the single framed glass. Akihito draws his legs up, resting his head on his knees as he recalls hours of spell casting, hours of listening to the decrepit warlock downstairs spurt nonsense about ‘the council’. He puts it down to paranoia mostly. But he can’t help but wonder if there’s a glimmer of sanity in the old man’s ramblings. 

The council, if they even existed, was supposedly set up a hundred years ago. Leaders of the supernatural species coming together and forming a court had always sounded like a fabricated fairy tale, a way for desperately worn out mothers to keep their offspring out of trouble. Especially when his mother had told it.

“We were all happy with the plan we laid out Akihito! Takato stays downstairs with the filthy old bastard and we stay up here working on this!” Kou shouts, his hands rapidly waving at their spell books laid half open on random pages, their candles burnt down to the blackened wick. 

“We weren’t supposed to be here for THIS LONG!” Akihito half screams, almost loud enough to drown out the sudden clashing coming from downstairs. 

All room for argument closes in an instant. With both boys staring at each other wide eyed and anxious, the clattering and clanging growing ever louder as Takato’s scream pierces the walls of the old rickety house, leaving a hollow echo that seems to reverberate through Akihito’s ears louder than the original scream had been. Panic floods through his body like lightening through his veins as he recognises the scream for what it is. Pained. Frightful. Sickening.

“Kou..” Akihito manages to rattle out through his shaking chest and his dried up mouth. Silence follows, neither one of them daring to move, daring to look anywhere other than at each other. Almost through each other. Yet it’s Kou that makes the first move, staggering towards the loosely fitted, worn down attic entrance, nodding towards the other boy nervously in a wordless order to follow him. The only sound still being made is the heavy downfall of the blustering storm outside, the windows violently threatening to rattle out of their wobbly holdings. Akihito nods back, grasping and forcing his mind to find the strength to move his stiff bones and follow his friend into what they both inherently know will be a gravesite for their once screaming ally. 

They make their way down the rickety, battered stairs leading directly to the hall, both vehemently hoping and wordlessly praying to any god that will listen that their friend may still be breathing. But what they are met with was worse than any young warlock could possibly visualise. 

“Boys. How nice of you to join us. Come. I must say, your timing is quite precise.” Eldridges wickedly amused chuckle almost slices through Akihito, sending all too familiar shards of hatred through his body. His hands and feet move before he fully processes the scene before him. Takato is splayed out like an offering. His hands and feet almost too precisely aligned with the points of the pentagon Eldridge had scrawled on the filthy floorboards of the main living room below. Vast amounts of thick, red blood still spurt out of the wound on his friend’s throat. He clutches the splintering banister before his knees buckle beneath him as Kou races down the once magnificent spiral of a staircase. 

Eldridge rattles out another sickly, gruff laugh, his voice riddled with insanity like never before. His course, grey hair almost gleaming in the moonlight blazing through the large open window and his already grimy cloaks saturated with blood. He turns his wrinkled face towards Akihito, paying no mind to the panicked boy at his dead friend’s side as he clutches Takato in his arms, his entire body crowding his friend in an attempt to shield him from the very thing that had caused his untimely demise. 

“Well. It’s like a moth to a flame I’d say, old boy.” He spits out the last part with venom as he flicks his wrist with fury. The snap is viciously heavy as Akihito no longer finds the strength to bolster himself up, his knees fully giving way to the terror of the scene playing out before his wide, disbelieving eyes. Kou drops in an instant, his head unnaturally twisted and contorted towards the ceiling as his body flops over Takato’s on his front. Akihito wants to scream. He wants to roar and smash and cry. But no such action comes, even when he furiously wills his body to do something, anything other than uselessly prop himself up on his failing knees. The old warlock almost dances with glee, his eyes are sparkling and his laugh is piercing, cackling out his victory as if he’d waited his entire life for this moment. He looms over the two corpses, clapping his ancient hands together, his long, unkempt hair flapping rapidly in the winds of the storm entering through the window. With the remaining power Akihito had left in his tired bones, he will not let this perverted excuse of a warlock to keep his pathetic, revolting life. He will not allow him to continue to torment a village in the way he had been long before Akihito had joined his friends in their plan to bring him down. With every single ounce of energy and fight left within him he rages forward, his magic keeping him from snapping both of his legs as he clambered down onto the floor from the open hallway to the space between Eldridge and his deceased comrades. He flies at the elderly beast of a man before he can turn to see what Akihito has done. Slamming into Eldridge’s back, grabbing fistfuls of the dusty length of hair still waving in the winter storm as both bodies smash into the floorboards. The fire and the fight fully return to the young warlock as he pulls the head of the murderous abomination back almost to full capacity before smacking it back down onto a protruding nail threatening to pop up from one of the joints in the floor. Over and over until dark, almost black liquid streams unevenly in a pool beneath him. Eldridge isn’t moving, Akihito knows this. He’s felt the old man’s life slip away seconds ago. But his hands don’t know. His hands keep gripping and grasping for more hair and smashing into the nail that he knows is there now, and is furiously revelling in causing more physical harm to the body that did THIS. His hands go stiff, ice cold and weak as he stares at the mess of unmoving limbs before him and Kou’s cold, blank stare still fixed on the ceiling. Crawling over Eldridge’s body and making his way towards the still warm corpses of his friends he begins to inwardly curse the law against necromancy and every single being that may have signed such a cowardly law. 

The night air is freezing and the wind still rattles through the entire house but Akihito cannot hear it. He doesn’t notice that he’s shaking wildly and his breath is falling out of his chest in loud, guttural sobs as he clutches both bodies in front of him, ignoring the way his tears dilute the blood on the cold, hard ground and the gruesome way Kou’s body lays diagonally, strewn atop of Takato’s.

Time seems to have become a vast, open space filled with nothing but his surroundings as the young warlock has long since abandoned crying like his heart was about to break open his rib cage in favour of staring blankly out into the still raging storm outside. He really tries to focus on the voices drawing ever nearer to the large country house, but exhaustion is hanging over him like the noose that definitely awaits him at the gallows once the voices enter the building. Fresh tears flood his vision at the thought of his mother grieving for yet another one of her children. Will she watch? As the noose is lowered over his tawny hair and long after he’s been left to swing and struggle. He can’t quite decide if he’d want her there or not. 

The giant wooden framed door creaks wide open, mere feet away from Akihito but he does not avert his gaze from the window. He doesn’t think he could bare to look at the figure standing before him that isn’t his mother. 

“Did you do this?” The stranger asks, monotone and serious, kneeling before the pentagon. His fingers tracing the salt lines before rubbing the remnants together between his finger and thumb. 

“No.” Akihito replies, simply and void of any anger or sadness. 

“You best come with me then. Up. We don’t have all night.” Akihito finally glances at the stranger. A tall man with a serious hair cut to match his serious voice. Thin glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, just showing his narrow eyes as he peers down at Akihito through the crystal clear lenses. 

He shifts to put weight on his elbows, still laying in the pool of blood and not caring anywhere near as much as he should that his clothes are soaked in it so much that the linen sticks to his skin in places. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” He says with a sigh, dismissing the man by turning on his side to face his friends.

The man stands smoothly, letting out an almost too long breath as he does so. 

“Six of my men are outside. Some with unnatural abilities in strength and speed. Some with weapons. You are all... were all warlocks under Eldridge’s govern were you not.” 

Akihito stiffens at this. Questioning silently how this man could know not only who the filthy old warlock was, but the precise dynamic of their relationship with him. He nods shortly, waiting for the man to speak next. 

“We’ve been watching. Do you know what the now late Eldridge was conspiring to do?” The stranger asks sharply.

“He was summoning something. We didn’t think he’d manage to do it this quickly.” Akihito’s voice is wet with anxiety, this man knows more than even he and his friends did, and he’d bet his life on the fact that he’d stopped whatever it was Eldridge was up to. 

“Hm. Almost. He was opening a portal. You were aiding him. And if you were as well acquainted with the council as I am you’d know that there are laws against such magical activities. Now, are you going to come with me so that I can, at the very least, try and save you from the councils wrath or is this going to be a joint effort from myself and my men.” The tall man said as plainly as possible, ready to call the men stood just outside of the door inside at any moment. 

“Can you at least tell me where we’re going?” Akihito spoke, sitting up and taking the strangers hand when it was offered as he was helped to stand. 

“You’ll see soon enough.” He replied, his smile never quite meeting his sharp eyes. If Akihito was less in shock he would surely recognise the smile to be a sad one, rather than the cold, emotionless gaze he’s portraying it to be right now. With a final silent goodbye directed towards his friends bodies he follows the man outside to where his men have been stood on guard. They quickly disperse, one by one into what he can only presume is a portal. the second they take a step beyond the large oak tree that stands just in the centre of the unkempt gardens they vanish. Akihito’s eyes widen as he pushes down his rising nausea having never seen a single spell book that depicts this level of magic, not even in Eldridge’s private collection. 

It is Akihito that enters the portal first, with the strangers hands gripping his shoulders and almost marching him through the opening and out the other side.

What awaits him there is not what he expected. Hundreds of cages swing from the ceiling of the large room, the night air is crisp and low, no storm coming in from the windows. Akihito panics and turns to the stranger with questioning eyes.

“What have you done?” He asks, his voice riddled in fear.

“I’ve saved you from the gallows.” The mans voice is low and laced with something Akihito thinks is worry. He searches the room for an idea of what is going to happen to him, the cages are empty thank the gods, but no doubt he’ll occupy one of them before too much time has passed. He can hear piercing screams followed by cackling laughter just outside the entrance as he’s taken to one of the larger cages situated on the ground and shoved inside. The door slams behind him as he scrambles up from the floor.

“You can’t leave me in here!” He yells, smacking his hands as hard as he possibly can on the steel bars of his new prison. “How is this better than the gallows?!” 

“Quiet. You get to live, do you not?” The tall man says firmly, turning his back to Akihito and walking towards the heavily muscular man guarding the previously empty room. 

“He won’t be happy that he’s caged, Kirishima.” Says the tall blonde, eyeing Akihito with a side glance, before fixing his gaze back to the man who had brought the boy in. 

“I’m aware. Once he has his strength back he’ll try to run. See to it that he’s fed well won’t you, Suoh. Asami will arrive shortly.” The tall blonde nods, saying no more. 

Akihito eyes betray him as they close defiantly, ignoring his own pleas to himself to stay awake, find an escape route or a notch in one of the bars. Anything to get out. But there is nothing. 

———

The holding cages are quieter than usual, Asami thinks to himself, slowly but surely making his way towards the front of the large hall, his eyes lingering on the cage closest to the guard, fixating on the sleeping boy huddled in the corner. His blonde, unruly hair had never been easily maintained even by his own hand, but this was as if he’d been quite literally dragged between two worlds. He doubts the young warlock knows where he is, Kirishima is far from a conversationalist. He wonders how much the boy will fight him when he does what needs to be done. Asami’s willingness to grant his boy freedom died right along side him that night. He only hopes Akihito will forgive him. 

“Do you want him out of the cage, Asami?” Suoh asks plainly, remembering Kirishima’s words. 

“No. Leave him for now. How long has he been in here?” Asami’s blazing eyes never leave the sleeping young warlock as he shifts in his sleep.

“Around two hours. Been asleep for one.” Suoh speaks lowly, handing the keys to Asami before leaving him alone with the boy.

Asami catches the keys when they’re dropped into his large hand, placing them on the ground just out of reach from Akihito. He steps around the cage, crouching down and reaching inside the cage to turn the boys face to the side. His golden eyes burn and blaze at the sight. He’s just as he remembered him. Akihito’s long lashes flutter against his cheeks as he stirs under Asami’s gentle touch, his eyes opening and closing momentarily before he bolts upright, remembering where he is. Asami chuckles darkly at this, standing with the sole purpose of looming over the now terrified body that huddles in the corner of his cage.

“Come and open the door.” He orders lowly, nodding towards the giant steel lock. 

“It’s locked.” Akihito remarks, his voice shaking and laced with confusion as he stares at the smirk playing on full lips. Akihito ogles the man in front of the bars. He’s quite possibly the tallest man he’s ever seen, his broad shoulders and chest filling his dark suit perfectly. He levels his gaze with the unnaturally yellow eyes as they threaten to burn a hole through him. He so desperately wants to know how and why someone’s eyes could turn that colour.

“Would you like me to open it for you?” Asami asks, feigning innocence in front of the anxious boy.

“If you open the cage, I’m not leaving with you.” Akihito manages to blurt out, wishing he could have mustered up a more confident voice.

Asami’s angled eyebrows shoot up, seeing through Akihito’s facade with extreme ease. The boy is trembling where he sits, his fists balled up beside him and jaw set firmly.

“When I open this cage, and I will, I’ll be leaving with the very thing I’ve just paid an extortionate amount of money purchasing from the council. Willing or not.” Asami almost whispers, continuing when he receives no reply, “I can have chains wrapped around your little body in seconds, Akihito. Do not test me.” 

Akihito’s mouth gapes open, everything he’d been trying to do was for the good of the village, for his family to finally be safe. He’d defeated Eldridge and sacrificed too much to end up in this cage being threatened by someone he’d never met who already knew his name, and had already BOUGHT him. 

“Fuck you.” Akihito grinds out through his teeth, keeping his sharp eyes fixed on blazing yellow ones. The fear rising through him like ice, growing panicked when he recognises the precise moment the fury in the tall mans scorching gaze overrides amusement. He slams himself back into the cold bars of the cage as Asami steps predatorily slow towards the bars at the entrance, placing one hand on the cage door and suppressing a smirk at the way the boys facial expression changes from moderately panicked to tremendously petrified when the bars bend and contort, leaving an enormous gap under Asami’s light touch. Akihito desperately wills the bars to shift back and allow him more space between the terrifying man who has climbed through the gap but he’s not as powerful, he can’t understand how anyone could possibly project that amount of magic using only their hand. 

“I warned you not to test me.” Asami says in a comforting tone, much to the bewilderment of the young warlock. With a snap of his fingers Akihito hears the clashing and clanging of chains as the cold metal slides around his extremities, his hands and feet are bound in an instant. 

“No! Please! I won’t GO!” He thrashes in his bonds as he’s picked up effortlessly and thrown over the mans broad back as his low chuckle vibrates through the powerful man’s shoulders. 

Akihito ceases his efforts for escape as he realises there is none, going completely limp in powerful arms. 

The boy is quite the handful, even in his second life, Asami notices. He’d restrained himself from touching the boy, for now at least. Akihito would come to accept him when he took him. And he would take him. Having the smaller man go completely docile while wearing chains send blood straight to his aching cock. The need to bury inside the lithe little body almost too much as he carries him swiftly through the dungeon halls and past the clearing, entering a portal of his own creation. Oh Akihito, he muses, it’s been far too long. 


End file.
